


tales of gore

by thorvaenn



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Attraction, Chastity Device, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Minor Injuries, Post-Ragnarok, Siblings, ragnarok spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 18:11:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12538116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorvaenn/pseuds/thorvaenn
Summary: Post-Ragnarok and SPOILERY.Getting on the Grandmaster's good side required doing things Loki would have preferred not to. It has also left him with something to remember it by, and Thor is the only one who can help.





	tales of gore

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like my tagging is a little insufficient. This has mentions of non-con/dub-con and allusions to Loki/Others and Loki/Grandmaster.
> 
> I'm... this is weird. Enjoy?

Thor watches Loki.

 

Despite his kingship becoming reality – for better or for worse – there isn't that much to do while they are all on board of the ship with weeks, if not months still to go before they arrive. The Asgardians have proved perhaps more flexible than Thor would give them credit for, transforming their free society into something more concise, with ranks of elected leaders that ensure everything runs smoothly; a must when so many people live in such close quarters, their daily routines altered and shifted into communal.

 

Having set their destination, Thor meets with people daily and confers with Heimdall, but beyond that, he is free, sometimes exploring the ship, sometimes taking refuge in his cabin, thinking. Perhaps a bit too much.

 

And then there is Loki, who appears in the ship's public places regularly, doing his dues, but looks off to Thor's eyes. Increasingly more so.

 

It should not perhaps come as a surprise. Loki has spent the past two years playing at being Odin. Now Odin is dead, their home is gone. They've barely scratched the surface of what has happened between them. Even his own elation that Loki not only survived, but joined him after Asgard's destruction was slowly replaced by wariness. He can only surmise that Loki feels the same, moving around the ship like a ghost.

 

“Are you alright?”

 

They are alone in the main cabin, Thor seated at the edge of his _throne,_ Loki standing a few paces away, looking into space.

 

He hears the amused exhale, sees the subtle shaking of Loki's head. “Hot and cold, are you?” Loki replies and Thor tries to quench the sudden burst of annoyance that the lack of straight answer brings. But what was he expecting?

 

“I try to keep up.”

 

It's not just an exhale then, it's a sigh, loud and pointed. “Yes, I'm fine, Thor, and I'm touched by your concern.”

 

His tone of voice suggests anything but and Thor gets to his feet, knowing he would do best to remove himself from the situation. They can't afford to escalate things. Not even in small ways that might later build up and tear the ship apart.

 

He fully intends to simply walk away but his eye catches on Loki's reflection in the glass, slightly distorted, but clear enough to see the tight, pinched expression on his brother's face, the way he follows Thor's movement carefully.

 

A brief clasp on the shoulder isn't perhaps the most expressive gesture he could do, but for the moment that's all that comes to him and he squeezes Loki gently with one hand, brushing through his hair as he pulls back.

 

He doesn't stick around to see the reaction.

 

* * *

 

An incident happens mere days later. There's shouting in the corridor where both Thor and Loki's cabins are housed and Thor steps out just in time to see two women hurrying away from Loki's door. One of them turns, shooting Loki a disdainful glance and then they are both gone, rushed footsteps tapering into nothing.

 

It's late, according to the routine they've set up and while Thor is mostly undressed, ready for bed, Loki is still in all his leathers, looking deadly pale.

 

Thor takes a step forward, barely getting his foot into the door before Loki slides it shut. The force of the door mechanism actually makes him wince and he's momentarily distracted, limping his way in.

 

“Do I need to spell it out for you that I don't want to talk to you? Was that somehow not obvious with the closed door?”

 

“It wasn't closed. I'm in.”

 

He's getting tired of Loki turning his back to him. _What are you hiding?_ It's not a sign of trust, that much he knows. They are no less dangerous to each other when face to face.

 

When Loki doesn't bother to react, Thor presses on. “What did they want?”

 

“To teach me knitting, Thor, what in Bor's name do you think they wanted?”

 

Thor suspected as much, being no stranger to these advances himself. But he holds his tongue, trying to understand what precisely went wrong here, why there was a shouting match rather than Loki simply talking his way out of it and sending them packing with a wink, if he wasn't in the mood to indulge. He's seen it enough times. Done it enough times.

 

“Go. Just leave me.”

 

Even as he nods and retreats, hearing the deep resignation in Loki's tone as he sends him away, he is making up his mind. There _is_ something on. And he will take care of it.

 

* * *

 

He doesn't expect Loki to come to him first.

 

It's late, later even than it was when they last spoke – Loki avoided him carefully afterwards – but Thor's door is sliding open and he slowly sits up in bed. He wasn't asleep yet, eye aching with a pain that shouldn't be there, the soft cotton of his night patch scratching and generally being a nuisance.

 

“Have it your way,” Loki says briskly as though they were in a middle of a conversation. “I need your help and if you laugh, I swear to the Norns I will take this entire ship down and we can all just die.”

 

“You haven't exactly given me the impression that something _funny_ is going on with you,” Thor says, a touch offended. Met only with silence and an impatient tap of boot against the ground, he sighs, getting up, rooting around for something to quickly put on.

 

“You may have noticed that the Grandmaster was something of a lunatic,” Loki starts when Thor is sufficiently covered. “But you only saw one part of his business. He has more. Of a slightly, and only slightly, mind you, more private kind.”

 

Thor blinks.

 

“Loki, we escaped Sakaar on an orgy ship. I think I know what _business_ it was.”

 

“Oh. You knew that.”

 

Only after Loki deflates visibly, suddenly having nothing more to say, does Thor think about it properly. Why is this the topic that Loki chooses after admitting he needs help?

 

“Are you hurt?” He feels completely out of his element. Of all the things he thought bothered Loki – whether it was their family, the lies, having lost the throne again even though he only had it in disguise – this was not what Thor imagined.

 

“It's... more of an inconvenience.”

 

“I can't help you if you don't tell me.”

 

“I think I'd rather show you.”

 

Thor very nearly jumps back when Loki starts undoing his belt.

 

“Whoa, whoa-”

 

“I thought you wanted to help?”

 

There really is nothing for him to say and he just stares in muted horror as Loki finishes undoing his trousers and shoves them to his knees.

 

“Okay, what's _that_?”

 

“I'd say it's mostly self-explanatory, no? I require your help getting it off. Leaving the rest unharmed, preferably.”

 

Thor's first thought was that it was going to be a problem. A _device_ was covering Loki's cock, a loop of metal around the root, a swirling cage of sorts covering the rest.

 

“If this is anything like those obedience discs...”

 

Loki shakes his head. “I believe not. But I still can't get it off on my own.”

 

Thor rubs at his face, taking a deep breath before finding the light switch and bringing in some more light to the cabin, gesturing for Loki to sit down on the bed.

 

It's better to just get this over with. He goes down to his knees and Loki leans back on his hands to give him more space, head turned to the side.

 

The predicament isn't hard to understand.

 

There is a locking mechanism, located on the thickest part of the contraption that goes around both the root of Loki's cock and his balls.

 

“The lock won't open with my magic, it was designed that way. I thought perhaps either your power... or simply brute strength. Just snap it off.”

 

Thor prefers to start the with latter. It's awkward, trying to get a grip around the loop that would afford him enough leverage to break it without injuring Loki.

 

“Do you want to tell me how this got on you?” he asks to distract himself from the proximity. He has his forearms propped on Loki's bare thighs, the warmth of his skin inescapable. He does his best to only focus on the device and not what it is wrapped around.

 

“I told you I was already well into the Grandmaster's good graces.”

 

“This looks like torture. How was that being in his good graces?”

 

“It was a game. Not one I was particularly fond of, but better than the alternative, for the time being at least.”

 

Thor has his index fingers and thumbs of each hand securely clasped just by the lock and he starts to pull. Loki grunts above him, but doesn't protest.

 

“The alternative?”

 

“Fucking him right away.”

 

Thor's fingers slip.

 

“Ow!”

 

“Sorry, sorry...”

 

“Honestly, Thor... what did you think it was for?”

 

“I can see what it's for, thank you very much.”

 

Sweat is starting to bead on his forehead and he pauses, wiping it against his shoulder.

 

The patch moves out of place and he mutters a curse, oddly self-conscious, which is perhaps silly since he's not the one with his trousers around his ankles.

 

“Let me.” Loki takes up the patch and gently places it over the damn socket again, smoothing it in place. “Now get to it. I've put this off long enough.”

 

“So this was the source of your mood? Nothing else?”

 

“What, do you think it's not enough?”

 

“No, you're right, I'm sure it's entirely enough.”

 

His hands are getting sweaty. He pauses, wiping them against the sheets and starts again. The metal is barely budging; all it does is bend a little and Thor worries about misshaping the metal too much and cutting off Loki's circulation. The worst part is, he can only really use his fingers to apply pressure and it doesn't seem like it is going to be enough.

 

“Stop, stop,” Loki snaps after another particularly frustrating bout of pulling. “Try... your lightning.”

 

Thor feels the power inside of him. He feels it most acutely in the palm of his right hand where Mjolnir should be. Most of the time, it feels contained, but his hand is _always_ ready to burst, ready to release the power with no care for what's in its path.

 

“Loki...” He doesn't know how to say it. That he's not in control. That he fears he will injure Loki in a way that would be hard to get past.

 

Loki's chest is rising up and down rapidly and he too has sweat gathering not only on his upper lip but in the crease of his thighs as well. Where at the start there was nothing but the scent of soap and of leather from his clothing, a faint wave of musk is beginning to appear between them. Thor did his best to ignore just how inappropriately intimate this whole situation was, but it's getting harder by the second.

 

Trying to ground himself, he balls the hand of his right hand into a fist, leaving it by his side, and reaches out with his left hand, placing his index finger straight onto the locking mechanism.

 

The barest hitch of breath tells him that some current went through, but nothing happens. He tries again, and again.

 

“Thor, you're not doing it with enough force!” Loki says to him after several attempts, his teeth gritted.

 

“I'm trying not to fry your cock off!”

 

“And if you don't break the damn lock, it might as well rot off! Try. Harder.”

 

His first instinct is to silence Loki by doing just that. He can feel the power gathering, he knows there's more than enough in him to burn the device – and a hundred ones like it – in the blink of an eye, but it can't be done without ruining flesh too. He wrenches his hand away, dropping his head down, just breathing for a while. Breathing.

 

He looks up between Loki's legs again, noticing for the first time that it looks different. He can see more skin now, the device somehow tighter than before. The realization sends him shuddering. The device isn't tighter – Loki is getting hard, as much as he can, trapped inside of it.

 

Thor knows what a gentle, teasing current feels like. He used to run Mjolnir over his own skin, the power thrumming, well below the point of any pain.

 

“Sorry.”

 

Loki nods, silent in the face of Thor's obvious realization.

 

He steels himself and reaches out with his right hand.

 

* * *

 

In the end, there are some burns. Loki is cussing steadily through clenched teeth as Thor wets a cloth with cool water and presses it between his legs, but despite all that he seems very relieved. Holding the cloth to his cock, he flops back on Thor's bed, groaning.

 

Thor grabs the last bottle he has in his room, the rest having been filched by Val, and takes a gulp straight from it.

 

“Give me that.”

 

Thor has nothing to say against it. Loki does look like someone who needs a drink.

 

It takes a long while for the energy in the room to settle down, for the two of them to start breathing normally, hearts calming.

 

“So,” Thor says into the awkward silence. “I suppose the next time someone knocks on your door at night, you will let them in.”

 

“No.”

 

“No?”

 

“No. Do you think this was the only thing he did to me?”

 

And just like that, Thor is straightening up again, staring. “What do you mean?”

 

“I mean I can barely look at anyone without wanting to barf at the thought of touching them,” Loki says. “Funnily enough you seem to be the exception, so I-”

 

Loki's mouth snaps shut and Thor processes what he just said, watching the grimace on Loki's face, his eyes screwed shut.

 

“Not what I meant.”

 

“It's fine.”

 

“You're my brother.”

 

“Yes, I am.” Thor pinches the bridge of his nose, looking anywhere but at Loki. “Are you going to be okay? With... not just the... burn.”

 

“Is there any other option?”

 

“We could go back and kill him. Painfully.”

 

At that, Loki rises his head, grinning. “I would prefer to stay out of the Devil's anus from now on, but I appreciate the sentiment.”

 

Laughter is perhaps the only solution to what they've just done and they succumb to it, Loki sprawled on the bed, Thor perched on the edge of it, setting each other off again and again in burst of laughing in a cycle that doesn't seem to stop. Once Thor manages to stop laughing, Loki will quirk an eyebrow just so, a laugh that sounds like pure relief will spill from his mouth and Thor will be off again, eye watering, gasping for breath and letting it out again, feeling almost cleansed by the process.

 

But even they, the two fools, do settle down eventually.

 

Loki pulls the damp cloth away from his crotch. Thor glances there, feeling no need for shame any longer, and sees a well healing burn just around the root. Loki will be fine.

 

“Well,” Loki says when the silence stretches before gingerly sitting up. “Thank you for the assistance. I believe we don't need to mention this ever again.”

 

Thor watches dark leather being pulled over a round, pale ass and forgets to even tease Loki that yes, he most definitely will be mentioning it.

 

“Thor.”

 

He shakes himself, looking up. Loki is dressed again, not looking entirely put together, but certainly more so than minutes before. There is colour in his cheeks too, from the alcohol, the laughter, the embarrassment. No longer ghostly and Thor is glad to have helped him with that.

 

A light touch, right under the eye that he no longer has. He makes an effort to swallow, just to prove to himself that he can. He's fine. They're both fine.

 

“Thank you.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm at [thorduna.tumblr.com](http://thorduna.tumblr.com), come talk to me about Ragnarok!


End file.
